Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow version español
by yolipingo
Summary: Rachel junto con Kurt es la nueva entrenadora de los New Directions y aunque el es su mejor amigo hay algunas que cosas que ella simplemente no puede contarle. Esto la llevara a mantener una relacion mas estrecha con Sam. Volvera la chispa que ella sintio cuando estaban en Nueva York?. Continuando los eventos de la 6th temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia

Solo quiero decir que puede que me lleve un poco de tiempo actualizar esta historia porque estoy justo en medio de los exámenes de la universidad pero prometo acabar esta historia no como las otras que e abandonado. Y también prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos.

CAPITULO 1

La primera semana del glee club había finalizado y Rachel y Kurt no podían estar mas orgullosos del trabajo que habían echo. Desgraciadamente, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Tina ya se iban y la semana que viene no podrían contar con su ayuda. De alguna forma u otra necesitarían 8 personas mas para poder competir en sectionals. Kurt ya se había marchado al igual que el resto de personas pero Rachel se quedo un rato en su despacho pensando con la tarea para la próxima semana.

Al cabo de una media hora Rachel se rindió y decidió ir al auditorio a ver si cantaba algo pero para su sorpresa allí estaba Sam tocando su guitarra.

Rachel se acercó y se sentó en el borde del escenario; Miró discretamente al rubio el cuál parecía no haber notado su presencia. Al cabo de un minuto Sam dejó de tocar la guitarra y miro a la morena.

-¿te pasa algo Sam?- preguntó Rachel con cara de preocupación.

Sam miró al infinito y asintió con la cabeza. Rachel se acerco a el y te toco el hombro con su mano, la cuál estaba helada pero al rubio no pareció importarle.

-Sam, puedes contarme lo que sea. Últimamente lo e pasado fatal así que puede que te entienda-

Sam se giró para mirar a la morena la cuál le sonrió levemente y esto provoco que el sonriera también, Tomo un fuerte suspiro y procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido con coach Beiste y como estaba no solo preocupado por ella si no también por el equipo de fútbol, es cierto que había estado entrenando al equipo varias veces por semana pero nunca había tenido que preocuparse por un partido. Se sentía presionado no quería fallarle a los chicos y menos aún a Beiste.

-Bueno, ¿y tu que haces aquí a estas horas? Si se puede saber- Preguntó Sam a Rachel tras haberle contado su historia.

-Pues la verdad es que me gusta venir a cantar aquí sola cuando todo el mundo ya se a ido y a veces me sirve para encontrar inspiración. Que es lo que estoy buscando hoy precisamente, no tengo ni idea de la tarea que le voy a mandar a los chicos del glee club para la semana que viene y si soy sincera tendría que empezar a buscar nuevos miembros. Y hablando de nuevos miembros – Rachel miro fijamente a Sam y este le miro con cara extrañada – me dijo Kurt que pillasteis a Spencer cantando en el vestuario y que sabe cantar.

Sam sonrió a la morena y acto le dijo – mira Rachel, si Spencer puede cantar pero no esta interesado en unirse al glee club ya e hablado con el y no le interesa y tampoco quiero darle mucho el coñazo, el me respeta y ahora que voy a ser su nuevo entrenador no puedo permitirme el lujo de que se enfade conmigo por estar insistiendole en una cosa de la que el no quiere sabe nada-

-Yo creo que si esta interesado pero que simplemente le da miedo a perder su "estatus"-

-Puede que tengas razón Rachel pero tiene que salir de el- Dijo Sam mientras se ponía de pie en el escenario. Acto seguido le ofreció una mano a la morena la cuál acepto y se puso también de pie.

-Bueno, ¿habías venido a cantar algo no?- pregunto el rubio mientras aún sostenía la mano de Rachel.

-Sí, bueno esa era mi intención

-¿puedo unirme a ti?- pregunto mientras empezaba a tocar algunos acordes con su guitarra.

-Claro que puedes, ¿Tienes pensado algo en concreto?

-mmm no, pensaba que tu eras la experta en eso.

Rachel se puso con cara pensativa mientras intentaba pensar en alguna canción que fuese apropiada para el momento por el que estaban pasando.

Sam se dió cuenta de que a Rachel le estaba costando trabajo escoger la canción asi que ella decidio por el y comenzo a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción lost stars.

Sam:

_Please don't see  
>Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies<br>Please see me  
>Reaching out for someone I can't see<br>_

Rachel:

_Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow  
>Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand<br>I'll be damned, Cupid's demanding back his arrow  
>So let's get drunk on our tears<em>  
><em><br>And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
>It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run<br>Searching for meaning  
>But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?<br>_

Sam:

_Who are we?  
>Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?<br>Woe is me  
>If we're not careful turns into reality<em>

_But don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow  
>Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer<em>

Sam and Rachel:

_Turn the page, maybe we'll find a brand new ending  
>Where we're dancing in our tears<em>

_And God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
>It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run<br>We're searching for meaning  
>But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?<em>

Rachel:

_and I thought I saw you out there crying  
>and I thought I heard you call my name<br>and I thought I heard you out there crying  
>But just the same<em> 

Sam and Rachel: 

_And God, give us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
>It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run<br>searching for meaning  
>But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?<br>_

Rachel:

_And I thought I saw you out there crying  
>And I thought I heard you call my name<br>And I thought I heard you out there crying  
><em>

Sam and Rachel:

_But are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark?  
>Are we all lost stars trying to light up the dark? <em>

-a estado bien- dijo Sam mientras se colocaba la guitarra en su espalda acto seguido se acerco a Rachel la rodeo con un solo brazo, le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho dejándola sola en el auditorio.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia.

Este capítulo lo escribí antes de que se estrenara el capítulo 6x04 lo que pasa es que lo escribí en ingles y no lo publique así que tenedlo en cuenta y espero que os guste.

Por cierto e visto Into the Woods y estoy obsesionada no puedo dejar de cantar Agony :)

Capítulo 2

Rachel se quedo observando a Sam mientras el se marchaba del auditorio y empezó a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿ Porque le había dado un beso en la frente?. Rachel era una persona a la que le encantaba dar abrazos por lo que cada vez que se veían ella iba a abrazarle pero el nunca le había dado un beso antes y le pareció un poco extraño.

Desde que Sam y Blaine fuero a visitarlos en Nueva York, que de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo, Rachel había cambiado su forma de ver a Sam. En Nueva York ambos habían tenido varios momentos íntimos y a raíz de eso su amistad se había echo mas estrecha. Mas adelante el y Blaine se mudaron al apartamento de Rachel y Kurt y aunque ella se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ensayando adoraba cuando todos se reunían para cenar y Rachel no quería admitirselo a ella misma pero cuando se levantaba por las mañanas y estaba desayunaba sola en la cocina, ya que el resto de la casa aún dormía, solía observar a Sam mientras este dormía. A Rachel le parecía una escena de lo mas tierna y adorable, El rubio siempre dormía tan plácidamente y parecía tan feliz que a Rachel le resultaba imposible el no sonreír.

Al poco tiempo Mercedes apareció por NY y ella y Sam decidieron volver juntos así que Rachel decidió que lo que había sentido por Sam cuando habían tenido esos momentos no significaban nada y que ahora ella debía ser una buena amiga y apoyar a Mercedes, pero aunque ellos estaban juntos, Rachel y Sam seguían manteniendo esos pequeños momentos. Por ejemplo, cuando fueron a la perrera y empezaron a cantar juntos.

Desde que Rachel había vuelto a Lima se habían vuelto todavía mas amigos pero nunca hablaron sobre sentimientos. Sam seguía queriendo a Mercedes y Rachel no podía parar de pensar en que los sentimientos que Sam sentía por Mercedes eran mucho mas profundos que los que Mercedes sentía por él. Eran dos tipos de personas completamente diferentes y desde el punto de vista de Rachel no estaban destinados a estar juntos. La gente suele decir que uno nunca acaba con su amor de instituto y desgraciadamente Rachel sabía muy bien que eso era cierto.

El domingo por la noche Kurt y Rachel salieron a cenar juntos y tras varias copas ambos empezaron a hablar sobre sus sentimientos y sobre lo que estaba pasando por sus cabezas en esos momentos.

-¿Has pensado ya en la tarea que les vamos a mandar esta semana a los chicos?- Preguntó Kurt intentando iniciar una conversación porque la morena no había hablado mucho durante la velada y eso era algo raro en ella.

-No tengo ni idea, estoy esperando a que esta noche venga un ángel y me ilumine- Dijo Rachel irónicamente.

-Vale, has estado muy callada y actuando de una forma muy extraña durante toda la noche. Por el amor de dios, ¿que esta pasando por tu cabeza?- exigió Kurt.

-Esta bien, el otro día fui al auditorio buscando algo de inspiración y me encontré a Sam allí. Estuvimos hablando durante un buen rato y después cantamos una canción juntos y después el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente y sin decir nada se marcho.

-Puede que sienta algo por ti.

-Vamos, el quiere a Mercedes aunque nunca e entendido esa relación.

-Ya, yo tampoco. Creo que ninguno nunca vimos ninguna química entre ellos.

-Entiendo que se quieran pero creo que su relación estaba un poco forzada, quiero decir, tuvieron una aventura en verano y supongo que querían agarrarse a eso y no llegaban a ver que su relación no era sana.

Kurt le sonrió a la morena mientras empezaba a notar que esta se estaba poniendo un poco celosa.

-Lo siento- dijo Rachel- bueno, que te parece el que Blaine y Dave estén viviendo ahora juntos?

-Me esta matando por dentro, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lloro mucho y esas cosas- el simple pensamiendo de Kurt y Dave hacían a Kurt empezar a lagrimear- Así que volviendo al tema anterior, ¿Esta Rachel Berry empezando a colarse por Sam Evans?- Pregunto Kurt levantando una ceja.

-No estoy colada por Sam, solo me parece raro que me diese un beso eso es todo.

-Bueno, antes de que Mercedes viniese a Nueva York Santana pensaba que vosotros dos acabaríais juntos. Decía que no parabais de echaros miraditas.

-Si te soy sincera yo también pensaba eso, pero no. Creo que simplemente el me recordaba a cada y el y Finn estaban muy unidos y me gustaba eso. Pero no podría hacerle eso a Mercedes o a Finn.

-Rachel, eso es una chorrada. Si tu y Sam por casualidad decidís salir juntos no sería culpa tuya ni de el, y además esta soltero así que no estaría haciendo nada malo, y Finn desgraciadamente no esta entre nosotros. El quería mas que nada verte feliz y que encontrases a alguien que te haga feliz y te haga reír y cuide de ti; y si tuviese que escoger a alguien para que cuidase de ti seguramente escogería a Sam. El te quería mucho y también quería a Sam, era su favorito después de Puck claro.

Lagrimas comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de Rachel mientras escuchaba a Kurt hablar sobre Finn y cuando este termino ella dijo- Me e dado cuenta que el y Blaine ya no se juntan tanto, eran mejores amigos; me pregunto que habrá pasado.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Dave a pasado.

Al día siguiente Rachel llego al auditorio ya que había quedado con Blaine y Sam para recibir clases de piano.

Los chicos estaban hablando apoyados en el piano y cuando estos escucharon los pasos de la morena se giraron a mirarla.

-Buenos días chicos- Dijo Rachel mientras sonreía y saludaba con las manos a los chicos.

-Buenos días- Contestaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Supongo que podemos empezar ya- Dijo Blaine sonriendole a Rachel y acto seguido a Sam.

Blaine hizo que Rachel y Sam se sentasen juntos en el piano y el banquillo era tan pequeño que sus brazos estaban en contacto en todo momento y Sam noto que Rachel estaba evitando su mirada, por lo que decidió empezar a hacer el tonto por lo que fue imposible para la morena no mirarlo y cada vez que esta lo miraba el le sonreía con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

Cuando la clase de piano había acabado Rachel le pidió ayuda a los chicos.

-Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda es urgente.

-Aún no has decidido cual va a ser la lección de esta semana para el glee club, ¿verdad?- Dijo Sam.

-No, no tengo ni idea y en cuatro horas nos reunimos.

-Bueno, por suerte para ti hoy es mi día libre así que voy a ayudarte a encontrar la tarea perfecta- Justo después de decir eso Sam le guiñó el ojo.

Tras despedirse de Blaine, Sam y Rachel fueron a la oficina de la morena y empezaron a pensar en artistas.

Rachel de repente se acordó que tenía que preguntarle algo al rubio.

-Sam, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Pregunto la morena frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Si, por supuesto.

-¿Que os a pasado a ti y a Blaine?. Estabais tan unidos y ahora apenas os veis.

-La verdad es que no nos a pasado nada, simplemente estoy ocupado con el equipo de fútbol y el con los Warblers y cuando no esta con su coro esta con Dave, pero si te soy sincero, creo que Dave es simplemente un rebote y una excusa para Blaine para no pensar en Kurt. Creo que sigue enfadado con Kurt por cortar con él.

-Bueno, a lo mejor Blaine necesita encontrar tiempo para pasarlo contigo o va a quedarse sin un amigo tan alucinante como tú- Rachel estaba mirando a Sam y este le sonrió y de repente le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Rachel, creo que deberías dedicar la semana a Taylor Swift.

-Taylor Swift?.

-Si, ella tiene un montón de canciones y estoy segura de que los chicos serán capaces de encontrar una canción con la que poder identificarse.

-Tienes razón pero no se si los chicos tendrán ganas de hacerlo.

-Ella esta buena y a veces es guay así que creo que encontraran una canción y de que tal vez yo podría ayudarte para darles un ejemplo.

-¿Que canción tienes en mente?- Pregunto Rachel.

-Cuando estábamos antes hablando no podía sacarme de la cabeza la canción de everything has changed, así que podemos hacer esa canción. ¿Que te parece?.

-Me encanta esa canción y me da la sensación que no tenemos que prepararla antes.

Cuando llego la hora del glee club y los miembros y Kurt entraron el la habitación se encontraron con Rachel y Sam ya listos para comenzar con su actuación y cuando Kurt cerró la puerta, Sam empezó a tocar la guitarra.

_[Rachel]_  
>All I knew this morning when I woke<br>Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before. (Rachel couldn't stop looking at Sam while she was singing)  
>And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago<br>Is green eyes and freckles and your smile (Sam started to smile at her and she return the smile from check to check)  
>In the back of my mind making me feel like<p>

_[Rachel]_  
>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

_[Both]_  
>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_  
>'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."<br>And your eyes look like coming home  
>All I know is a simple name<br>Everything has changed  
>All I know is you held the door<br>You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed (they couldn't stop looking at each other and Kurt was smiling at Rachel but she couldn't see anything else besides Sam's eyes and lips)<p>

_[Sam]_  
>(Sam started to look at the kids)And all my walls stood tall painted blue<br>And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you ( in that moment he gave to Rachel a deep look into her beautiful brown eyes and he realised how gorgeous they were and her eyelashes)

_[Rachel]_  
>And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies<br>The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
>Taking flight, making me feel right<p>

_[Both]_  
>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_  
>'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."<br>And your eyes look like coming home  
>All I know is a simple name<br>Everything has changed  
>All I know is you held the door<br>And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed<p>

_[Both]_  
>Come back and tell me why<br>I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
>And meet me there tonight<br>And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

_[Rachel]_  
>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just wanna know you, know you, know you

_[Both]_  
>All I know is we said, "Hello."<br>And your eyes look like coming home  
>All I know is a simple name<br>Everything has changed  
>All I know is you held the door<br>You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed<p>

_[Rachel]_  
>All I know is we said, "Hello."<br>So dust off your highest hopes  
>All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed<br>All I know is a new found grace  
>All my days I'll know your face<br>All I know since yesterday

_[Both]_

is everything has changed

Cuando acabaron la actuación ambos se miraron a los ojos y después miraron al resto de los miembros y estos comenzaron a aplaudir. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia.

En este capítulo tendré en cuenta lo ocurrido en el capítulo 6x04. Rachel dice en el capítulo que no pudo dejar de pensar en toda la noche en lo que había pasado así que voy a escribir lo que Rachel estaba pensando en ese momento.

Capítulo 3

Tras besar a Rachel, Sam inmediatamente cogió y se marcho dejando a Rachel allí sola y perpleja sin saber como reaccionar.

Al rato Rachel fue a buscar a Sam al campo de fútbol pero el no estaba allí, así que se acerco al vestuario a ver si por casualidad se encontraba allí pero tras esperar un rato se canso y se marcho a casa.

Cuando llego a su casa se encontró una nota de su padre que decía lo siguiente:

Cariño e salido a cenar con la agente inmobiliaria, tienes la cena preparada en la cocina.

Un beso, te quiere papa.

Rachel fue a la cocina, se calentó la comida, se la sirvió en un plato y se fue al salón a cenar en el sofá; encendió la tele y se puso a hacer zapping a ver si echaban algo interesante, cambiaba una y otra vez de canal ya que nada parecía interesarle así que tras mirar varias veces todos los canales apago la tele y se puso a cenar.

Después de cenar subió a su cuarto se puso el pijama y se sentó en la cama. Rachel empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido en ese día y no podía dejar de pensar en la letra de la canción que habían cantado y en sentirse identificada con ella, sobretodo en la parte que decía:

Its Always Times Like These  
>When I Think Of You<br>And I Wonder  
>If You Ever<br>Think Of Me

Cause Everythings So Wrong  
>And I Dont Belong<br>Living In Your  
>Precious Memories <p>

Sam había estado tan atento, amable y cariñoso con ella, que a esta le fue imposible no empezar a sentir algo por el. La manera en que la había ayudado y no había dejado que abandonara cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse difíciles. Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en cuando dejo que tocara el piano con sus manos y de la mirada que le echo después de que le hiciese cosquillas.

Por no mencionar que tras finalizar la canción de a thousand miles fue el quién se inclinó a besarla, ella simplemente le devolvió el beso.

Aún así Rachel era ese tipo de persona que no paraba de darle vueltas a las cosas y no podía dejar de pensar en el besó ni en Sam ni en que supondría esto ahora.

Rachel quería tener una cita con Sam a ver que tal iban las cosas. Se sentía preparada para volver a salir con alguien y le gustaba la idea de hacerlo de una forma despacio, ademas Sam le había dicho que desde Mercedes no había estado con alguien así que seguro que también quería tomarse las cosas con calma.

Rachel tendría pronto que empezar a empaquetar sus cosas, así que decidió echarle un vistazo a su caja de fotos; la abrió y saco las fotos del photoshoot que le habían echo a Sam en su antiguo apartamento. Rachel sonría al ver las fotos, cuando esas fotos se llevaron a cabo y Rachel le echo aceite en el pecho a Sam para que saliese mejor en las fotos fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo realmente guapo que era Sam. El cumplir años le sentaba bien y aunque es muy inocente y sigue teniendo el alma de un niño es una persona muy responsable, siempre sabe como ayudar a sus amigos cuando lo necesitan, no juzga a nadie y siempre a estado allí para cuidar a su familia y a sus hermanos pequeños los cuales lo adoraban y eso tenía sus motivos.

Ahora que Rachel se paraba a pensar, Sam era un buen partido. Tenía todo lo importante que un hombre de verdad tenía que tener y además siempre conseguía hacerla reír no solo a ella, sino a todo el mundo.

Rachel intentó dormir esa noche pero no lo consiguió y a la mañana siguiente se fue al instituto con su mente decidida, iba a pedirle una cita a Sam.

Cuando Vio a Sam y le hizo la pregunta este la rechazó diciendo que seguía enamorado de Mercedes y que no recordaba el beso.

¿Habrá considerado el beso como un error?- Se preguntaba Rachel a si misma. No entendía nada, había estado tan simpático y cariñoso en los últimos días y ahora le venía con esas, Rachel no podía entender nada y sentía que algo raro estaba pasando.

También pensaba que cuando una persona dice que sigue enamorado de su ex, en parte es una excusa para no admitir que esta empezando a superarlo.

Rachel decidió actuar como que nada había pasado y que las cosas siguieran su curso si algo tenía que pasar pasaría y en estos momentos tenia cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse como por ejemplo la competición de esa semana.

* * *

><p><p>

Cuando Sam se marcho después de que Rachel le pidiera una cita se sintió mal por rechazarla, pero en cierto modo no quería darle esperanzas, sabía lo mal que esta lo había pasado últimamente y no quería hacerle daño. La verdad es que el apenas se acordaba ya de Mercedes pero seguía sintiendo algo y no quería engañar a nadie y menos a el mismo. Sam también había notado esos pequeños momentos con Rachel y la quería mucho y le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella cuando estaba de buenas, a veces se ponía en plan Rachel Berry y el salía pitando de allí.

A Sam le preocupaba la conversación que acababan de tener, ¿a que beso se refería la morena? Y lo mas importante ¿voy a perder su amistad por haberla rechazado?


	4. Chapter 4

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia

capitulo 4

Rachel estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando su padre se asomo por la puerta -Rachel cariño, en la puerta esta tu amigo Sam. A venido preguntando por ti.

Rachel miro a su padre y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada este dijo: -Parece un poco agitado, como si hubiese estado llorando, creo que deberías invitarle a subir y hablar con el. Os preparare un té o algo.

LeRoy bajo a la puerta y dejo entrar a Sam en la casa.

Rachel bajo la mitad de las escaleras y se paro al ver a Sam. Su padre tenía razón parecía que había estado llorando, tenía los ojos llorosos y brillantes y las mejillas mas sonrojadas de lo habitual; por otra parte se podía intuir que había estado dándole vueltas a las cosas e intentado poner cada pieza en su sitio.

Se asomo por las escaleras y Sam la miró, esta le proporciono una sonrisa reconfortante y le indico con la cabeza que se acercara y cuando este empezó a subir las escaleras Rachel volvió a subirlas también.

Rachel dejo entrar a Sam primero en su habitación y tras entrar ella cerro la puerta.

-Sam, me tienes preocupada. ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto la morena mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y le invitaba a sentarse con ella.

-Blaine me a dicho lo que a estado haciendo Sue, los encerró en un falso ascensor durante casi dos días y también me a dicho que me a estado hipnotizando para que te "partiese el corazón".

-Lose Sam, estabas actuando muy raro y Mr. Shue me dijo que habías ido a robarle el correo y que le habías dicho que yo te había mandado.

Sam miró a Rachel horrorizado -Cuando Blaine me lo a contado me e sentido utilizado aunque eso explica mi falta de recuerdos en los últimos días.

Rachel sintió pena por Sam y le cogió la mano para intentar reconfortarle.

Sam miro a la morena, apretó su mano junto a la suya y le dijo: -Blaine me a dicho que Sue intento que te hiciera daño y lo siento muchísimo en el alma si te e echo daño, tenía que decirte cuando antes que lo siento y que nunca a sido mi intención hacerte daño. Recuerdo que después de la actuación de los warblers Sue apareció en el vestuario y me asustó y después recuerdo que estaba en la sala de coro contigo y que me dijiste que te estaba empezando a asustar. Después de eso no e vuelto a tener ningún lapsus ni falta de memoria.

-Sam, tu no me has echo daño en los últimos días, es mas te has portado super bien conmigo. Has estado aprendiendo a tocar el piano conmigo, me has animado a seguir cuando quería abandonar sin darle realmente una oportunidad y bueno empezamos a tocar y cantar juntos una canción y al finalizar me besaste y te fuiste corriendo del aula.

-Ese era el besó al que te referías entonces- dijo Sam mientras empezaba a intentar conectar unos acontecimientos con otros.

-Si y después el otro día viniste a verme con 3 canciones para que las interpretaran los chicos e intentaste besarme otra vez y te pregunte que porque lo hacías y me dijiste que estabas locamente enamorado de mi y luego te dije que no lo entendía ya que dos días antes me habías dicho que seguías enamorado de Mercedes, luego intentaste volver a besarme y al chasquear los dedos parece ser que te saque de la hipnosis.

Sam respiro hondo -Lo siento mucho, enserio te juro que no volverá a pasar.

En ese momento LeRoy tocó la puerta y acto seguido entro en la habitación dejo en el escritorio dos tazas de té y se marcho volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

-Sam, no te preocupes todo esta bien entre nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿amigos?- Dijo Sam sonriendole a la morena y abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y se acerco a el para abrazarle.

Después de eso pasaron un rato hablando sobre los nuevos chicos del glee club y después Rachel acompaño a Sam a la puerta ya que este se marchaba. Sam se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rachel para despedirse y esta sintió un cosquilleo en la barriga.


End file.
